Twists and Turns, Love
by Henea-Chan
Summary: NejixSaku. Nuff said. Romance, Hardships, Friendship, but most of all, just random humor. this was fun on my part. read and find out what happens! wink wink nudge nudge.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: GASP. New random story lulz. I haven't felt like finishing the other stories so I decided on venturing off to something new. Neji and Sakura time, I don't believe I've posted one with them as of yet. Time for a start!_

_Lets get this going! I do not own Naruto._

**Warning: This story is mostly random drabbles. No detailing. This was just for fun on my part.**

_**Chapter One**_

"Honestly Hyuuga, Have you no life? I feel like I see you more than my cat" Sakura eyed the Hyuuga Prodigy as she held a clipboard in hands.

"If you're going to complain Haruno, then why not give me another Medic?" Neji locked stares with the Pinkette.

"Everytime I do I see them come out crying. And I know it isn't from the small wang in your pants." She scoffed.

"Small? I know you've stared in amazement Haruno, no need to lie to yourself. I know I'm amazing." Neji smirked at the beautiful medic in front of him.

Sakura raised a brow. "Whatever helps you get to sleep at night Hyuuga" She patted his thigh and turned toward the door, quickly tilting her head back to see a tint of pink vanish from his cheeks. A loud laugh escaping her lips as it echoed through the hospital walls.

"Damn woman" Neji muttered. And so begins this wonderful tale of Friendship, love, hardships, and most of all, fun.

**OoOoOoO**

"Stay on your toes Haruno! We don't need to lose you too!" Neji called out as they ran through the forest at top speed.

"I've _been _on my toes Hyuuga! You're the one who got stabbed in the arm!" Sakura yelled back to her Captain.

"I'm still alive am I not?" he said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Not for long if you keep that pride up" She muttered under her breath as she stood on a branch. They were in the clear.

"I'd like to see you ruin my pride Haruno." Neji jumped down next to her with a smirk.

Before Sakura said a word Neji groaned in pain as a kunai shot into his other arm. Sakura took action and threw several shurikens with attached bombs throughout the forest. Hearing yells shortly after.

"Team!" three men appeared "Let's get moving!" Sakura grabbed her fallen comrade and quickly began running back to the village.

"_Haruno_, I can _walk. _I was stabbed in the _arms_!" Neji growled.

"So?" Sakura said not making eye contact.

"So why in the hell in are carrying me?" he asked with a tone of annoyance.

"I have just one question Hyuuga." Sakura whispered. Neji raised a brow.

"What is it?" he asked monotone.

"How's your pride?" she smirked as she walked through the village. Men, women and young children watching the prodigy being carried to the hospital by a woman.

Neji narrowed his pearl colored eyes.

"You. Are a shedevil."

Sakura grinned.

**OoOoOoO**

Neji groaned when he saw the pink haired woman walk into his hospital room.

"I'm thrilled to see you as well." Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure you are. Now what do you want?" Neji asked. Sakura raised a brow.

"What do you think I want?" she held a cup.

"What do you want me to do with it..?" he asked hesitantly.

"Pee in it."

Neji choked on his saliva.

**OoOoOoO**

"This is embarrassing" he said as he handed the cup to Sakura on his way out of the restroom.

Sakura patted his head and took the cup, walking out the door leaving a disturbed Hyuuga behind her.

"What the hell could she need with my bodily fluids." he pondered quietly on his hospital bed.

Sakura walked in shortly after and closed the door. She stood and looked at the handsome man in front her.

"What is it?" he asked, this woman really kept him on the edge.

"Strip." she motioned to his body.

"What are you talking about Haruno?" He eyed her.

"It's time for your you yearly physical" Sakura grinned. Neji seemed to pale.

**OoOoOoO**

"Would you stop being such a _drama queen_? I swear you bitch more than Ino." Sakura washed her hands.

"_Drama queen? _You raped me!" he said with shock.

"I gave you a physical you baby. Who knew the great Hyuuga neji is afraid of being healthy." Sakura snickered.

"You are a spawn of something truly evil, Haruno." Neji watched her laugh as she walked out the door.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Oh, Hello Hyuuga-San. Its rare to see you outside of the hospital." Sakura smiled to the fully clothed man beside her.

"Haruno-San." he nodded. "Hokage-Sama has relieved me of my missions for two weeks."

"Doesn't seem like you're too happy about it either." she said, taking a sip of her tea at the local tea shop.

"Of course I am not, Haruno-San. All there is to do is train and meditate." he said monotone grabbing a cup of water.

Sakura snorted.

"Geez Hyuuga."

"What?" he said with a raised brow,

"Get laid!"

He choked.

This woman was insane.

**OoOoOoO**

"You seem quite happy Haruno-San, just getting paid?" Neji walked past Sakura on his way home in the park, looking at the wad of cash in her hands. She looked up and grinned.

"You could say that." she said. " Shouldn't you be meditating or training?"

"I was on my way to do so. What is it that brings you out here?" he asked curiously.

"My house?" she pointed in the direction behind him.

"Aa, may I ask how you got that? Payday isn't usually until Thursday, Haruno-San." He said politely.

"Oh, this?" she held up the money, As Neji nodded.

"Oh. You wouldn't believe how many girls in this village would pay for something of yours." she smiled happily.

Neji's eyes widened.

"What did you give them Haruno?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little groomed head. Its nothing valuable." she scoffed.

"What. Did. You. Give. Them. Haruno!"

"Your pee."

"HARUNO!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sakura chirped as she walked in on the brunette just waking up.

"Haruno? Where am I?" He asked, looking around. Then realizing he was in a hospital bed, again.

"What happened?" he said before she replied. One hand on his temple.

"Don't you remember the park?" she said. "For finally getting laid you sure do faint a lot." she smirked.

"Nani?" he choked, "We... You... I? Did we really...?" he had such a scarred face.

Sakura busted out laughing and he immediately busted a vein.

"Nah. Besides if we _did, _you sure as hell would remember." she said, a hand on her hip. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You practically gave me a heart attack woman!" he scolded. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why am I here Haruno-San?" He spoke before she said a word, sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah. You brutally went after me yelling incoherently as I ran for my life. You finally fell to the ground as several squirrels saved me by attacking you with small nuts and berries." She put a hand on her forehead sighing dramatically.

"You're a very bad liar, Haruno-San." He said sweatdropping.

"You still ran after me!" She bursted.

"You sold my pee!" He exclaimed

.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Bitch!" Sakura exclaimed. Neji smirked.

"Now now Haruno. Play nice." He said with a triumph smirk plastered on his face.

"Like hell I will! Hyuuga you're dead!" She called out.

"You're too much of a sore loser, Haruno-San."

"You sunk my battleship!" She threw her index finger in his direction.

"Stop being so dramatic." He scoffed.

"I will drown you!" She pounced.

"Haruno!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Haruno. I don't see the point in making me shop with you. All I do is hold useless clothing."

"Oi. Quit complaining Hyuuga!" She swatted his head. "You agreed to this."

"So?"

"So now you suffer."

Neji sweatdropped.

"I could be doing much more productive things with my time rather than this." Neji said in monotone.

"Sorry Hyuuga-San. I just don't see you getting laid anytime soon."

Neji fell.

Anime style!

**OoOoOoO**

"Hey Hyuuga!" Sakura called out to the young man walking the sidewalk. Sakura exited the hospital entrance doors to the pearl eyed boy who stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Haruno-San?" He asked. She smiled wide.

"Let's grab lunch!" He smile was genuine. Her eyes lit bright. Her aura radiating nothing but happiness.

"What are you planning, Haruno?" Neji's eyes narrowed.

And all that happiness vanished.

"BAKA!" She was ready to pounce. Neji threw his hands up into a cross.

"Be gone demon!"

"Bitch!"

"Oi!"

**OoOoOoO**

Everyday for the past week Neji and Sakura grabbed lunch. No matter the weather. No matter the situation, they. Had lunch. Though filled with playful remarks and insults, they enjoyed one anothers company.

**OoOo**

"So you're never getting laid? Ever?" Sakura said while getting a scoop of ramen with her chopsticks.

"This is hardly the place to speak of this Haruno!" Neji said with an irritated expression.

"Oh lighten up Hyuuga." Sakura replied before taking a bite.

"I refuse to act upon sexual intentions before I get married." He said taking a bite out of a dumpling

"You mean intercourse? Sex? Hoochie Koochie? THE HANKIE PANKIE?" Neji choked. After seconds of coughing he recupperated.

"I swear woman you're going to be the death of me." He sighed.

"Oh quit your whining, drama queen!" She shoved ramen in his mouth.

"Mmmf!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Oh come on! Not those to! What am I suppose to wear?" Sakura exclaimed as she watched her house being fumigated.

"Ma'am all of your things are covered. You can't even see the floor." One of the men said through his protective mask.

"It was a small case of fleas! Sheesh!" She thre hands out in frustration.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA I'M ALIVE!"

"We found a survivor sir." Sakura looked over to see Naruto covered in fleas and yelling incoherently.

"Naruto-Kun! Do shi ta no!" (What happened?) Sakura ran up to him.

"I went to feed Minto his cat food while you were at work and these fleas engulfed me! I SUNK INTO THE FLOOR SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried out. before sakura said anything a man took him and strapped him to a cart, quickly riding off.

"Where's my cat?" Sakura shifted her head side to side.

"We've taken him to get deflead." The. Man said. Sakura sighed once the man left.

**OoOoO**

"Haruno-San? Finally realizing you're insane or enjoying the outside of your house?" Neji walked up to the girl sitting on the curb tossing pebbles.

"Hyuuga!" Sakura looked up in surprise. She stood and opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She began to pace with a confused expression as she mumbled things under her breath.

"So you HAVE realized your mental!" Neji watched the young medic stop and look at him. No longer confused but angered.

"Baka! No! You!" Sakura couldn't form a sentence she was so frustrated.

She inhaled.

Exhaled.

"You. Hyuuga. Will allow me to stay at your home for a few days. No and if's or but's. I have no where to go and you should be glad to give up some space for the helpless. Objections?" Neji opened his mouth. "Let me remind you I CAN and WILL open up your body with ZERO anesthetics and make your organs feel like combusting. So choose your words carefully, Hyuuga-san." She had such a dark tone even the famous Hyuuga prodigy was slightly intimidated.

But only SLIGHTLY..

"Aa. Fine Haruno. But only if you become my personal medic and cook for me." He smirked.

"DEAL!" And off they went.

Sad part for Neji?

Sakura was a disaster when it came to cooking.

"HARUNO! MY KITCHEN!"

**OoOoOoO**

"Go! Haruno!" He pointed to a room.

"It was a small fire! You're overreacting!" She exclaimed.

"Haruno. My stove melted."

"Look on the bright side! At least when you get a new stove you could get one that isn't uh.. flammable?" She smiled nervously.

"In!" He ordered.

"Make me Hyuuga!" She glared staying in her place. They glared at one another. Sakura put her fists up.

"Wanna go?" She said loudly. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Haruno. I'm not going to fight you at ten at night." Neji scoffed.

"I meant out to dinner. I'm starving and there's no stove. Let's go pretty boy! You have ramen to buy!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Sakura and Neji walked the streets of Konoha in search of an open food stand. Walking in contentment. In silence.

"Oi! Hyuuga stop bumping into me with your big butt!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You are the one bumping me Haruno. And _mine_ is large? Have you seen your rear?" He smirked.

"So you've been looking? Pervert!" Sakura elbowed him as he scowled in defeat.

He sighed.

There was no wining with her.

They walked, unaware of the two red eyes watching them as they continued on and so forth.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Wake up Haruno-San!" Neji banged on the door.

"Go awayyy!" she muffled through her pillow.

"Haruno! Quick! Hanabi is having a seizure!" Neji said through the door.

"Oh please Hyuuga!" she yelled as she threw the blankets over her head.

'_What could work... ah!'_

"Breakfast!"

And zoom went Sakura!

**OoOoO**

"You lied!" she cried out.

"Of course. You needed to wake up." he said with his arms crossed.

"At four in morning?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Everyone at the Hyuuga mansion awakens at four every morning. It is necessary to start the day." Sakura sweatdropped.

"You're crazy!" she threw hands in the air.

"You're insane."

"In membrane but you're freakin' loco!"

**OoOoOoO**

"I cant believe you're never getting laid." Sakura said as she walked the halls of the hokage tower with The Hyuuga prodigy.

"Must this be a topic with you? Haven't you ever heard the term obsession?" he said as he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"I do not have an obsession with sex! You're just-" she walked in, speechless to what she saw. "Delirious."

The famous Uchiha survivor turned around to see the pinkette beside Neji. He stood in front of the two with an expressionless face.

"Look Sakura-Chan! Sasuke back! I told you he'd come back!" Naruto grinned to his female teammate with utter excitement.

Neji looked to the girl beside him whom he considered a friend, seeing her shocked face he felt a tingle of jealousy in his heart.

"Sakura." He said smoothly. She stood, her eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha." she said with a darkened tone.

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOHHHOOOO**

_AN/: dunnnnnn. Mkay. Review please. This was suppose to be a one shot but I got into it. Next chapter will come out sooner or later. Don't give your ups lol. I went through so much trying to edit this. I don't even know I fixed it :c ah. Anyway,_

_Keep reading eh?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; has gotten no reviews. Sigh. Oh well. Maybe a second chapter will help. If it doesn't.. meh. Iduncurr haha. I don't own Naruto. ;w;**_

**Chapter Two;**

"I can't _believe_ she put me off!" Sakura cried in frustration. "Me! Her apprentice! For a week!" She yelled. Neji walked beside her, hands in his pocket.

"Haruno, you pushed Uchiha through several walls. Now stop your complaining." Neji said, monotone.

"You shoosh!" She swatted him. He raised a brow at the angered woman beside him.

"Hey hyuuga." Her mood instantly changing to calm and curious.

"What is it Haruno?" Neji asked looking ahead.

"What's for finner?" She asked with a smirk. His eyebrow twitched.

"I wouldn't know. My stove was destroyed."he gritted through his teeth, holding back his irritation. Sakura laughed nervously.

**o0o**

Hinata decided to invite everyone for breakfast at the hyuuga mansion. You could call it a reunion, if you wish. Sasuke was invited by Naruto, who still considered him his best friend. They all arrived, mingling and chatting with each other until yelling was heard.

"Haruno! Stop that!" They heard Neji's frustration.

"Stuff it Hyuuga, once I'm finished, you're a new man!"

"I'd rather be my current man while I still harbor my dignity!"

"You like it and you know it- ow ow oww!"

"You see? All your going to do is cry, now stop with your nonesense."

"Make me!"

"Ow! Haruno! Don't yank it! You must be gentle!"

Everyone in the room paled.

"Why should I?' Sakura exclaimed.

"It's sensitive! Why must you be so rough with me?"

"Can't take it like a man?" They heard her taunt.

"That's it." Sasuke walked up to the door and swung it open.

"Of course I can. Why did I ever agree to thi-" both shinabi's looked toward the door.

"Thank god." Naruto shouted. "We all thought you guys were having sex. Not doing Neji's hair!"

**o0o**

"Hey Hyuuga." Sakura looked over to the coffee haired man. He raised a brow. They sat at Ichiraku, barely listening to Naruto ramble. Sakura nor Neji had ordered anything, obviously very tired of ramen. Sasuke sat by Narutp, who sat next to Neji, who was beside Sakura.

"What, Haruno?" He asked, a little curious of her question.

"Wanna make a macho salad?"

He blinked.

What the hell?

It was time to yet again, wake Sakura. Neji was hoping this would be different.

His hoping came true.

Neji opened the door to her room, and peeked in. It was strange that it was unlocked.

He didn't see an angry Sakura, so he opened the door fully,

THWAK.

He laid on the floor, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"WAHAHAHA! COME IN HERE TOMORROW AT FOUR AM AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS HYUUGA!" Sakura laughed manically, holding a spatula.

Poor Neji.

His leg twitched.

**o0o**

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto ran up to said girl, engulfing her into a hug.

After her face turned several shades of red, she fainted.

"Hinata-Chan? Ne? HINATA-CHAN! NOOO! I KILLED HER. GOMEN HINA-CHAN GOMENN! QUICK! Sasuke-teme! Get Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried out hysterically to his friend.

"Hn" was his reply.

"SASUKE-TEME HURRYYYY!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke cringed, disappearing quickly.

"Ne! Hyuuga! Let's buy a dog!" Sakura spoke happily, standing in front of a pound.

"No." He replied.

"Nani! Why not!"

"They're dirty creatures."

"You're a dirty creature!" She cried.

Twitch.

**0o0**

"NARUTO-BAKAAA. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura shouted, walking up to the blond who was obviously,

In the fetal position.

"Ne, N-Naruto-Kun?" Sakura was hesitant to touch him. He sprung up, clinging to Sakura.

She shrieked.

"SAKURA-CHANNN!" He cried loudly.

"UWAHH!" She screamed, trying to fling him off.

And flinging he did,

Into a tree.

"Bakaaa!" Sakura yelled, her fists in the air.

"Dobe says the Hyuuga died." Sasuke said monotone. Sakura looked over to him, then blinked.

"YOU KILLED HINA-CHAN?" She screamed loudly, Sasuke cringed.

"N-Ne, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata popped up from her laying position.

Blink.

"Hina-Chan!" She cried joyously.

Hug.

"HINA-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE AFTER ALL!" Naruto flew from the tree, crashing next to the pearl eyes girl, grinning wildly.

"H-Hai." She blushed.

Neji shook his head.

"Morons."

**0o0**

"HYUUGAAAAA!" Sakura shrieked loudly.

There was only _one_ Hyuuga she called for.

Too bad about ten of them appeared.

Neji stood outside her door, hesitant on walking in.

"HYUUGA NEJI I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. GET. YOUR. POMPOUS. ASS. IN. HERE. NOW!" She yelled.

Eleven Hyuuga cringed.

Ten rushed away quickly, only to leave a sighing Neji.

He walked in only to have Sakura fling herself behind him.

"What the hell Haruno!"

"KILL THAT GOD DAMN SPIDER!" She shrieked in fear. Neji looked to where she pointed, only to see a small spider that was a little smaller than his pinky nail. He stepped on the harmless creature, afterwards he turned around, only to see a head full of pink hair grab him.

He waited to be punched or hurt in some way.

But nothing came.

He then realized that Sakura had her legs tightly around his waist, her arms around his necks and her face buried in his chest.

"Oh thank you thank you _thank you _Neji!" She hugged him tightly. He blinked.

Then blushed a beat red.

Oh this girl was_ really _getting to him in more ways than one.

**o0o**

"Do I really really have to go?" Sakura whined. She sat on a large couch in front a flat screen television.

Neji sighed.

"Yes, Sakura-San." He replied, Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Then,

"You called me by my name! Kya!" She tackled him into a hug. "But drop the Honorific." Neji nodded, forcing back his blush.

Sakura junped back to the couch, watching the television intensly.

"Sakura we have-"

"Shhh!" She shooshed him. "Oh kami-Sama! Kawaii! Katara healed Zuko! Ah! Sweet love!" She gushed.

Few minutes later,

"NANI? ZUKO GETS WITH MAI AGAIN? WHY KAMI-SAMA! WHYY!" She cried loudly, Neji grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ne? Neji! Put me down!" She yelled.

Neji ignored her, walked out of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Look Naruto-San! Neji-San has arrived for our training session! Oh. And he brought Sakura-Chan!" Lee said happily. Team 7 and team Gai turned to where the two were walking up.

"HYUUGA I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INST-"

Thump.

"What the hell? I didn't say drop me!" She yelled, glaring at the Hyuuga prodigy who smirked. "You better wipe that smirk off Hyuuga or.." she attacked.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cheered.

"ADMIT DEFEAT!" She cried out, slapping him with a spatula while straddling his waist.

"Sakura." Neji spoke in his deep voice. Sakura stopped, looking at him. She stared into his pear white eyes, he drew closer to her ear as his right hand cupped her cheek.

"Y-Yes Neji?" She squeaked with a blush.

"You lose." He went poof, and Sakura fell to the ground with a thump.

She blinked.

"HYUUGAAAA!" She roared.

"Shit." Neji muttered as he stood inbetween Sasuke and Lee. When Lee looked over to his teammate he saw that he was already halfway down the street, Sakura following after.

"Oh the wonders of youth!" Lee gushed as he watched Sakura pummel Neji.

**0o0**

"Is... that.. what I think it is?" Sakura's voice was filled with disbelief.

Neji blinked.

"Uh. Hai. What else would it look like?" He replied, obviously confused.

"Well... I mean.. it's so.. beautiful! How did you get it so big!" Sakura asked as if she was young child seeing something magical for the first time.

"Well, I told the woman at the-"

"Wait, wait. Sh. I just want to look at it." Sakura's eyes were large, like a chibi's. Neji raised a brow.

Was she for real?

"Sakura, I can not just stand here waiting while you stare." Neji's tone sounding irritable.

"Why'd you have it wrapped? Oh, nevermind. Its a special occasion, right? Can... can I take it off and taste?" She started to reach out with hopeful hands, eyes sparkling with desire.

"No, Sakura. It isn't for you. Stop drooling." Neji said sternly.

"Whatdya mean its not for me! If it isn't for me then why the hell are you prancing around with it! Just... tempting me.." Sakura began to reach it for it again.

"It's the only other place to hide it until she gets here."

"She? Who's she and why would you give this... this.. _wonderful piece of beauty_ to her!" Sakura cried out.

"It's for Hanabi-Sama. Her Birthday is coming up and she's always wanted this." Neji said proudly.

Sakura watched him with a blank stare.

"Sakura?" Neji said, looking at her.

"Neji..." she said, her eyes turning deadly. "HAND OVER THAT CHOCOLATE!" she whipped out her spatula.

Neji's eyes widened.

He did what any man would do when faced with this situation.

He ran.

It _was_ Sakura Haruno and a deadly Spatula, after all.

What kind of moron would stand there with a large bar of chocolate and FIGHT?

No one.

Not even Naruto.

_**AN/: this is short. But mehh. I got writers block after the chocolate scene. Or well, during it. Haha. Review pleasee, and I'll uh, pass out virtual cookies for all to enjoy ;P**_

_**-Henea-Chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Henea-Chan is updating:D_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, of course.**

**Chapter Three.**

"Goddamn Uchiha, what a bastard. Who the hell does he think he is, bitch ass. He probably bribed Shisou with tons of Sake`. Sneaky coniving little-"

"You do realize he is right behind us, correct, Haruno?" Neji walked beside the fuming pinkette.

"I'm not stupid, Hyuuga!" she snapped, crossing her arms as she slumped. Neji smirked.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She growled.

"Nothing, Haruno-San."

"Don't you '_Nothing, Haruno-San'_' me you insolent prick! Wipe that smirk off your face before I cunt punch you!"

He raised a brow.

"That is impossible." He stated.

"Like hell it is." She huffed.

"It is. For I do not have such a body part."

"Of course you do. You're a woman."

"I am anything but, Haruno-San."

"Prove it." She smirked.

"I will not!"

"Alright. Then shut up and follow me, woman!" She grinned, marching in front of the Hyuuga.

He sighed drastically as she continued to march.

_**X**_

Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura stopped at a small clearing in the forest. Only taking a few minutes to unpack and set up camp, the sunset was already approaching.

"Mouu. I'm so tired! can't wait to sleep!" Sakura chirped as she took a bite out of a piece of fish he held in her hands.

"Yes well, we will have to wake up at dawn to continue our journey to the Waterfall country again-" Sakura was glaring daggers at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I swear to Kami-Sama, Hyuuga if you wake me up I will disown you." She continued her glare.

"You can not disown someone who allows you to stay in their home, Haruno." Neji smirked.

"I can if you're dead." She grinned.

Neji paled.

_**X**_

"Uchiha." Neji spoke as he adjusted his forehead protector.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response from his position on the log.

"Go wake Haruno."

Sasuke raised a brow, but got up anyway.

He unzipped her tent, and walked in.

"Sakura. Wake up." Sasuke said demandingly.

Naji sat back, with his eyes closed, taking in the situation.

"Oi. Sakur-"

"Uchiha." dark aura surrounded the tent.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Wake up. We're leaving."

Neji smirked.

Sakura growled.

"Uchiha... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" She roared, grabbing his leg and pulling out a spatula.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" She began to beat him furiously.

Neji snickered,

BONK.

"Shut your face over there, Hyuuga or you're next!"

Neji scowled.

_**X**_

Neji and Sakura sat at a small bar. They had just finished yet another mission and decided to celebrate.

Sakura grabbed her glass of water and raised it to her lips as Neji took a sip of Sake`.

"You're gonna die." Sakura shifted her eyes upward and to the right.

Twitch.

"Ehat are you talking about, Haruno?"

"Your alcohol addiction. you know only five percent of that comes out of your system? You're going to suffer liver failure." she took a drink from her glass.

"I've only taken a sip, Haruno." His eyebrow twitched as he held the sake` glass by his mouth.

"Oh Hyuuga-San your eyebrow is twitching! See, this is what happens when you drink too much! I'm just trying to help!" She sniffed as she raised the back of her hand to her cheek to wipe the nonexistant tears from her face.

Neji's expression turned to annoyance as did his tone of voice.

"Haruno I barely dri-"

"uwah! Hyuuga-San! There is nothing to be angry about!" She cried.

Neji slammed the sake` glass down on the counter. twitching as he grabbed the glass of water on his left.

"Are you happy now?" He hissed.

Sakura set one elbow on the counter as she raised her glass of water to her lips with a smirk.

"I dont know what you're talking about, Hyuuga-San." She said innocently, taking a sip.

Neji facepalmed.

_**X**_

Sakura pranced around her room in the Hyuuga mansion as music played. She used her comb as a microphone while she jumped and mouthed the lyrics. She whipped her hair around as she continued to dance around the room. When she turned to the door, she saw Neji leaning against her doorframe watching her.

She paled.

Then glared.

"You will speak of this to _**no one, **_Hyuuga." She growled.

Neji smirked.

"What do I get if I keep quiet?" He watched the girl glare.

"For one, you'll get to keep your left ballsack. Don't forget who your medic is, Hyuuga. I _can _make you a real woman!"

Neji paled, turning to walk away, he made it halfway down the hall before he callopsed, his pants twitching.

Sakura stood at her door, smirking, she blew on her nails.

"I still got it." She grinned, closing the door.

_**X**_

"Hey! Shaniqua!" Sakura called from across the room on the couch as Neji walked by. He stopped raising a brow.

"Excuse me, Sakura-San?" He asked politely, standing in front of her.

"You heard me! Where's my sammich?" She folded her arms, looking at him sternly.

twitch.

"What the hell are you talking about Haruno?" His eyebrow twitched.

"I'm talking about you, woman. Shaniqua woman. The _Shaniqua woman who should be making me a sandwich_." Sakura grinned.

"I am not making you a- What are you doing with that water bottle? Haruno? Haruno!" A water bottle was thrown harshly at the Hyuuga as maids walked down the hall watching silently. "Haruno stop that-ack!" A water bottle met his face as he fell to the ground.

Sakura looked at him blanky, still sitting, she pointed to the kitchen.

"My sammich. Nowwww!" Neji stood, rubbing his head as he glared at the pink haired medic. He scowled as he walked toward the kitchen, defeated.

"What the hell is a Shaniqua anyway.." He muttered on his way.

"Sammichhh!" Sakura cheered.

Neji sweatdropped.

**x**

Sakura walked the halls of the Hyuuga mansion, roaming around as she explored the halls and open room doors. She'd been living in the mansion for over a week now and had yet to explore any places other than her room, Neji's room, and the living area. And Hinata's room once or twice, when she was home at the same time as her. Sakura stopped and leaned toward the wall as she heard voices.

"Have you seen Neji-Sama lately? He seems so much more open since Haruno-Sama came to stay here." One of the maids said from the laundry room. Sakura raised a brow at the honorific but continued listening in.

"Oh yes! But he seems so much more scarier to approach when she irritates him! I'm amazed at how brave she is." The other maid replied softly.

"They're always fighting with each other, every time I see them there's an arguement. But never serious."

"And she's always commanding him to do things, and he does them!"

"He says harsh words but she'll have a quick comeback!" Sakura grinned proudly at their words.

"They're so cute!" The two said in unison. Sakura twitched.

"They would make the perfect couple. Are they together already?" One asked the other as she quietly folded the robes of the main branches.

"I'm not sure, I would think we would have heard about it from a main branch member." The other one said curiously as she pondered to herself.

Silence passed for a few minutes until the first maid spoke again, Sakura listened closely as she hid behind a small basket.

"But dont you think, that they would have the cutest children?" Sakura paled.

"And the most intelligant! What if they're already at it? They could have had an arguement one night and got to it!" Sakura's eyebrow began twitching constantly as she gripped the basket causing it to slowly crack.

"Imagine how dreamy Neji-Sama is without clothing!" One squeled.

_**snap. **_

The maids looked out and saw Sakura sprawled out on the floor, her leg twitching. The maids gasped and rushed to her.

"Oh my!" one said as she looked to the other maid. "You must get Neji-Sama!" The other one nodded as she rushed down the hall. A few minutes later Neji arrived quickly as he bent down to Sakura.

"Haruno." He spoke with a deep voice. No response, "Sakura? What is wron-" His shoulders were grabbed as she shot up.

"THEY'RE MONSTERS NEJI! MONSTERS! UWAHH! THE IMAGES! IMAGES NEJI!" She shook him violently. He grabbed her wrists as he pryed her off.

"What are you talking about Haruno?" He asked disbelievingly as she shook and looked to the floor.

"couple... babies... no... clothing." She choked on her saliva as she looked up to him again. "MONSTERRRSSS!" She cried. Neji raised a brow but was shaken again.

Neji was losing his sanity, and quickly.

**x**

Neji walked down the hall, towards the kitchen, only to spot Sakura crouched down behind the wall with her head peeping around the corner, watching the kitchen. Neji walked up behind her.

"Haruno, what are you doing hiding in front of my kitchen?" He asked sternly as Sakura jumped up from the sudden voice.

"Damn Hyuuga What the hell! Trying to scare people when they're on a mission to complete their life! Now shut up and hide!" She hissed quietly as She grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down. She watched inside the kitchen silently.

"What the hell Har-" A sock was stuffed into his mouth as Sakura put her index finger to her mouth.

"Shoosh!" She said. she looked back to the kitchen, and slowly stood, still crouching a bit. She slowly pulled out her spatula as she watched the kitchen intensly. Neji yanked the sock out as he glared at her, but the glare didnt last long as he watched her movements. She made no noice, no movement as she held the spatula tightly by her side, she raised it.

"COOKIEEEEESSS!" She cried as she ran into the kitchen with her spatula extended. "BACK! BACK!" She poked at the cooks threateningly, the backed up quickly as she grabbed a handful of cookies, stuffing one in her mouth. "Fank fu!" She said as she ran out, quickly past Neji and to her room, slamming it shut and locking it.

Neji blinked.

"What the hell Haruno?" He said loudly as the cooks looked at him, frightened by the little pink haired konoichi and Hyuug prodigy.

Neji facepalmed himself.

**x**

It had been officially two weeks since Sakura moved into the Hyuuga mansion temperarily. Now, Neji didn't have a problem with Sakura personally. But she had to go. She was breaking too many things and frightening his maids and cooks. Besides, how long did it take to deflea a home?

"Haruno-San." Neji walked up to her as she watched the television closely. She grunted in response to him as she continued to watch.

"When will your home be finished? You've been here for two weeks- are you listening?" He watched her eyes glued to the television. he sighed when he didnt get a response. He walked over and turned it off as he stood in front of her.

"What the hell Neji? It was getting to the good part! Masahiro was totally gonna beat that birds ass! And Seiryu was totally gonna get owned!" Sakura glared.

"I have important subjects to speak to you about, Sakura-San." He spoke as he rolled his eyes. Sakura huffed

"Alright, what do you want to nag about?" She watched him twitch.

"I want to discuss your home situation. When will it be finished?" He asked as she watched him more.

"Finished? ah. heheh, well see, It's already finished." She laughed nervously as Neji twitched fiercly.

"It's already finished? Then why are you still here!" He demanded.

"Because! I like it here!" She crossed her arms.

"That is no excuse Sakura-San." He said, as she glared. Her temper getting the better of her.

"Fine Hyuuga. I'll pack my stuff and be out of your way in an hour. After that you wont have to deal with me anymore!" She stood up, stomping away quickly and to her room. Neji sighed as he watched her walk down the hall.

"Damn woman." He muttered as something churned in his stomach, He walked away.

**x**

Neji was on the search for a certain pink haired medic that had recently stormed out of his clans mansion. He didn't know why he was searching for her, maybe to apologize. But that wasnt like the great Hyuuga Neji. He didn't apologize unless absolutely necessary. And this wasn't exactly necessary. But in a way he found it to be.

Maybe Sakura really was driving him to insanity. He's never felt this way for anyone, he's never really _cared _for anyone's feelings. Sure he was harsh and cold and seemed to hurt peoples feelings. Even his teammates, but why was she so damned differen to him? Perhaps he would find out in time, but for now he was more focused on finding Sakura and work up the courage to apologize to her. Wait, work up courage? Oh no, he was a Hyuuga, he w_ould _apologize.

He spotted Sakura walking into her house, holding her bag. He quickly rushed over to her, putting his foot in the door before she closed it. She turned around and looked at Neji curiously.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" She asked, walking inside with her bag, and setting it next to a small end table. Neji walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I came to apologize, Sakura-San." He spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"What for." He heard her ask bitterly. He raised a brow as he responded.

"For the way I spoke to you in my home, Sakura-San. There is no excuse for the tone I used. Why would you stay there anyway? It certainly couldn'thave been because you like it there- Sakura? What is wrong?" He stepped into the kitchen to see Sakura bent over, her elbows on the counterand her face in her hands.

"Nothing, Hyuuga. I'm fine." She muffled as she sniffed softly. She wiped her eyes quickly as she bent down and picked up Mintos food bowl, and setting on the counter.

"You are anything but fine, Sakura. You are crying, and it is not from joy."He stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she dropped the bowl in the trash. He watched her stare into the trash, Her emerald eyes beginning to look glassy as tears filled them.

"He's gone." She stated. "He's gone, and it's my fault." A tear fell down her cheek quickly and hit the floor. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, I was just so busy at the hospital and, I, I just didn't know." She raised her hands to her face as her tears fell more frequently, coming out constant. She held her face in her hands as she began to sob.

"Sakura." Neji said quietly in disbelief. He pulled her into his arms as he wrapped them around her, smoothing her hair down soothingly. She gripped his shirt as she quietly cried into his chest. Neji hadn't seen Sakura this way since they were genin, but something was much different.

Different about her, different about him, different about _them._

'_Sakura.._'

**x**

**Wow! what a turn in events! I'll probably be writing more details after this chapter. Only because the romance is starting to flow in! **

**Review please, Thank you C:**

**-**Henea-Chan


End file.
